


The Day made of Dreams

by QueenofPasta



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: #wayhaughtwedding, Adorableness warning, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Angst, Soooooo much fluff, love this couple sooooo much, soft Nicole, soft wynonna, wanted to write something happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta
Summary: Waverly and Nicole finally tie the knot after some sweet words.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. The Vows

**Author's Note:**

> I love this couple so much! I really want to see a happy ending for them.  
> PLEASE Emily Andres have pity on the earpers! #wayhaughtwedding2020

Nicole reached the end of the aisle safety on the arm of Nedley. Immediately after he let her go to sit down, she began to feel self-conscious and tried to smooth down her black suit jacket. She felt a hand cover her own in an effort to pause her movements. She looked over her shoulder to meet the brown eyes of Xavier Dolls looking quite dapper in a black suit of his own. ”Relax. You look fine.” He whispered. Nicole nodded and let out a shaky breath. She turned her attention to the angel now walking down the aisle on the arm of Wynonna, who looked show-stopping in a fire red dress. Nicole, however was frozen in her shoes looking at the beauty who was soon going to be her wife. Waverly was in a ankle length off white dress with sheer lace sleeves and a semi deep V-neck. Nicole felt breathless. After what felt like a century to both women, Waverly reached the front of the room.  
Wynonna being Wynonna stopped Waverly from grabbing Nicole’s outstretched hand. She glared at her soon to be red headed sister in law. “You’re gonna take care of her right Haught Sauce?” Nicole rolled her eyes at her future sister in law.

“Yes Wynonna. I love her more than my own life.” Out of the corner of her eye, Nicole saw Waverly blush at her words. “Ew. Also you better. I got a mean ass gun don’t you forget!” Wynonna, with tears forming in her eyes placed a final kiss on the baby sisters forehead and placed her hand into Nicole’s.   
  
Nicole’s smile was so big it felt as if it would rip her in two. Waverly was smiling so big her eyes were crinkled. Nicole laid a soft kiss onto her brides head. Finally the pastor began. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, and other gender non conforming people. Welcome to the happy union of Nicole Rayleigh Haught and Waverly Grace Earp. Now from what I’ve heard, this has been years in the making. Years.” The audience laughed. “I think I can speak for most of the people here that I am so happy to see this two women here become one today. After the trails and tribulations that they went through, namely one being related to Wynonna Earp,” Once more the guest broke into laughter at the older Earp’s expense. Wynonna began to flip the guest off, but a quick thinking Gus grabbed her arm to prevent her from doing so. The other quieted down as the pastor began again. “These two are the classic love story. One walks into a bar and helps the other pulls a wet shirt off her head and love and lust ensues.” From the back of the giggling crowd, a large man let out a loud “You’re Welcome!” The two brides laughed at Gus, but quickly quieted down, as they were both rather eager to get married. “But in all reality. These two women before me really do prove that love is eternal. Forever. That it is healing. That it helps you grow and change into a better person, not because the other partner wants you to change, but because you want to be a better person for your partner because they inspires you to be.” Both the women in front of him had tears forming in their eyes as they smiled at fond memories the words were bringing up. “So without further ado, let’s get Purgatory’s favorite couple married!” This brought a cheer from everyone listening especially the bride and “groom” parties. “So because it’s my duty, I must ask. Does anybody have an objection to this union?” A quiet moment passed. The pastor nodded happily.   
“Good. Let us began. Nicole Rayleigh Haught, do you take Waverly Grace Earp to love in sickness and in health, in life and death, and in foreseen circumstances and the unexpected ones as well?” Nicole swallowed nervously and said loud and clear. “I do.”   
“Please speak your vows or forever hold your peace.”  
Nicole let out a shaky breath as she removed her hands from Waverly’s in order to grab a folded paper from inside her jacket. She unfolded it with shaking hands and with her now free hand she grabbed Waverly’s hand.   
“Waverly Earp. You’re quite a popular girl around here and to me you are the only one in the world that I need. I promise to love you forever and always. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you in a rundown bar with a beer soaked shirt.” This caused yet another giggle among the guests and a snort from Wynonna. Nicole continued.   
“Being an outsider was difficult in a town with a small population, but you didn’t hesitate in welcoming this ginger butch cop into your life. For that I will be eternally grateful. I promise to you I will never be unfaithful or unloyal to you no matter where Wynonna takes me or how much I may feel tempted. In my head and my heart, I know for a fact nobody can compare to your beauty, brains and kindness. I promise to always be by your side for as long or as short as you want me no matter what. I promise to never lie to you and always to the best of my ability be truthful. Lastly I promise I will always and forever care for you and what ever family may come by. For you are my heart and soul. My forever partner in crime. I love you Waverly Earp with my whole heart and I will do my best to be the best wife I can be to the angel that holds my heart.” Nicole stared at the beautiful woman in front of her who was trying to secretly wipe away the tears that had fallen during Nicole’s vows.   
“Wow. How do I live up to that?” Waverly asked in a loud voice. The guest laughed while quite a few were also wiping at their eyes.   
“You picked a good one Waverly.” said the pastor. “Now. Waverly Grace Earp, Do you take Nicole Rayleigh Haught to love in sickness and health, in life and death and in foreseen circumstances and unexpected ones as well?” Waverly took a deep breath and smiled. “I do.” Nicole sniffed and smiled.   
“Now they got to be good in order to top Nicole’s, but now please speak your vows or forever hold your peace.” Waverly smiled and turned slightly to grab a piece of paper from Jeremy. She turned, unfolded the paper, and began.   
“Nicole Haught. You came into my life and complete screwed up my plans. For the better of course. You helped my find my true self and helped me feel what true love feels like. You showed me what it was to feel love and give love. You showed me how to put myself first for the first time in my life. You have taught me so much in the time we have been together and that time together has made me so happy I whipped of my shirt in what Jeremy calls our beautiful fairy tale porno.” The guests laughed and Jeremy blushed. “Without you coming into my life, I don’t think I would have felt what it feels like to be loved truly and wholly by somebody so amazing and caring and let’s not forget beautiful. Without you I never would have learned to love somebody without losing myself. With you Nicole Haught I am a braver and better person because you inspire me with you actions and daring ness. With you I am so excited to have a life where we can be weird and watch Golden Girls on Friday nights with our pjs on and popcorn everywhere. I promise to you my soulmate that I will never voluntarily leave you and I will always love you. I promise to always be faithful and honest you to no matter where Wynonna takes me and no matter how tempted I may get. I know in my heart I will always love you and no body else. Nicole Haught. I chose you and I love you so much.”  
This time it was Nicole’s turn to wipe the tears off her face. Both women carefully put away the handwritten vows and grabbed the others hands once more.   
  


“If you didn’t believe in love before, well now you kinda have to. With that and with all the happiness inside of me as well as the I do’s. It is time for the rings.” Both brides turned to their respective maid/man of honors to grab the rings. With the bands in place, the pastor continued. “These rings signifies the never ending bond the two of you have and the never ending happiness the two of you will share in you married life. Nicole, please place the ring on Waverly’s ginger and repeat after me. I, Nicole Rayleigh Haught take you Waverly Grace Earp to love and to hold forever.”

Nicole held Waverly’s hand lightly and slide on the princess cut dim and ring onto her loves finger. “I, Nicole Rayleigh Haught take you Waverly Grace Earp to love and hold forever.”

Now it was Waverly’s turn. She grabbed Nicole’s hand between her’s.  
“Repeat after me. I, Waverly Grace Earp take you Nicole Rayleigh Haught to love and hold forever.” Waverly slid the simple gold band onto her soulmates finger and carefully repeated the pastor.

“I now finally pronounce you two beautiful unicorns Wife and Wife. You may now finally kiss the bride!” Without another thought, Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hips and the two fell into a passionate kiss as their friends and family cheered around them. Nicole broke away form the kiss and looked down into her wife’s eyes.   
“I love you Mrs. Haught-Earp.” She whispered.   
Waverly’s eyes sparkled.   
“I love you too Mrs. Haught-Earp.”


	2. The Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception begins and some heartfelt moments are shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this fic the curse is broken and Alice is home. Also Dolls isn't dead (As i'm sure you saw in the first chapter)

“For the first time please welcome to the floor Mrs. and Mrs. Haught-Earp!”   
The room erupted into cheer, whistles and applause as Nicole and Waverly walked hand in hand into the small room. Nicole pulled Waverly in for another kiss which caused more cheers.   
As they separated the MC (who was just Lonnie) spoke again.   
“Now for the first time as a married couple. The two wife’s will have a dance to the song I Won’t Give Up by Jason Mraz. The acoustic version of the song started to play through hidden loudspeakers and Nicole grabbed Waverly and they began to sway, forehead together. They were both acutely aware of somebody taking pictures of them, but they were all to happy to be in there own world.   
Almost to soon, the song ended and Mary Lambert began to play and Nicole smiled widely at Waverly and began to dance. Wynonna, Doc and Dolls joined them on the dance floor with Robin and Jeremy following not to far behind.

The group had danced for a while, but now it was time for the bouquet toss and Nicole’s personal favorite, the garter toss.   
Waverly went first and she tossed the bouquet basically straight to Robin. Waverly winked at her friend as she sat down on a nearby chair. Nicole approached her with a wicked grin on her face. She had taken off her black suit jacket, leaving her in a white button up and suspenders. Nicole knelt down on the floor in front of Waverly and without warning reached up her skirt in search for Waverly’s rainbow garter. Waverly blushes as she felt Nicole’s hands go slightly higher than necessary. Nicole seeing the blush on her wife’s face grinned even bigger. She quickly put an end to Waverly’s embarrassment a minute later though by pulling off and laughing at the rainbow colored garter Waverly had been wearing.   
Next all the eligible people gathered in a group to catch the rainbow item. Having caught Waverly’s eye earlier, Nicole aimed the garter in Jeremy’s direction. She tossed it high in the sky and by “fate” it landed in Jeremy’s outstretched hand. He immediately began to turn red. Him catching the garter meant he had to put it on the bouquet catchers leg. The leg that just happened to belong to his boyfriend of almost four years.   
As the couple got settled, Robin in the chair and Jeremy in front of him, a striptease song began to play must to the hilarity of the guests as they watched Jeremy blush harder and harder. Jeremy quickly and without to much ceremony put the rainbow garter high on Robins thigh next to his groin. Nicole and Waverly smiled and laughed watching the couple.

Next was the dinner. Everyone looked to have enjoyed it and Nicole and Waverly headed over towards their cake which was normal white with little fondued decorations like a Stetson and a stack of books to name a few. Together the newlyweds picked up the knife and carefully cut a piece of the rainbow cake out. Waverly picked up the piece of cake and put a dollop of frosting on her finger. Nicole foolishly assumed that she would get a boop on her nose with the frosting from Waverly, but last minute, Waverly picked up the entire slice of cake and slapped it onto Nicole’s face. Waverly howled with laughter at her wife’s face, so she wasn’t quite ready for Nicole’s retaliation which was Nicole grabbing the slice of cake off of her face and putting it on Waves. Now it was Nicole’s turn to laugh. After they both quit laughing and cleaned off their faces, it was time for toasts.   
Nicole and Waverly were seated at the front of the small room awaiting Wynonna’s toast with a mix of dread and excitement. Wynonna stood up front by the couple with a microphone. 

“Wow. Where do I start with these two? I could start with the fact that my now sister in law once called my butt top shelf.” The crowd laughed. “But today is not about me. It is about these two lovebirds.” She gestured to the two wives. “ And how they fell in love in the midst of a shity situation.” Wynonna paused. “Ever since I came back to this town 6 years ago. I felt fiercely protective for this young women who had grown up without me. I did my best to try and keep her out of trouble, but trouble apparently has a knack for finding this one, so good luck with that Haught Pants.” The crowd laughed once more. “And although I was mildly distracted at times, I got to know this redhead hot tempered cop that looked at my baby sister like she was the fudge to her Sundae. I realized then I could trust her with the thing that is most important to me in my life. She would protect her with her life and I know because she has.” Wynonna and Nicole made eye contact as the two remembered Nicole getting bitten. “So with that said Haught Sauce, welcome to the family.” The crowd erupted into applause as Gus came up to make a toast as well. Nicole secretly wiped away a tear that had fallen during Wynonna’s speech. Waverly noticed this action and leaned over to kiss her bride on the cheek. When they looked back they noticed Gus with the microphone.  
“I’m Waverly’s aunt for those of you who don’t know that. I got the privilege of a watching this amazing young woman grow up in my household, and while things were not always easy, I suppose she turned out okay.” The audience laughed and clapped. “I think I may have been the first to see the chemistry between these two and in my humble opinion we all won’t be here if I hadn’t.” The crowd laughed again. “I saw how this young cop watched my Waverly as if she was the most precious thing she had ever seen in her life. And when I saw that I knew,” Gus paused “ I finally found the missing part of our family.” Gus looked over at the newlyweds to find Nicole trying to cover up the fact she was crying and Waverly beaming at her expression full of love. “Welcome Nicole. Treat Waverly right and you’ll always have a place to hang your hat. Treat her wrong, well remember who taught Waverly how to shoot a shotgun.” Nicole laughed with everyone else as tears ran down her face and she got up to give the older woman a hug.   
“ I will never hurt her. I swear on my life.” Nicole whispered into Gus’s ear.   
“I know.” She pulled back and smiled at her new niece and kissed her on the cheek once before handing the microphone off to Robin and Jeremy.   
Waverly and Nicole both perked up at noticing the couple walk up towards them. Robin looked nervous, but shot the couple a wink and Jeremy just smiled at them. Jeremy talked first.   
“A few words come to mind when someone asks about Nicole. Brave. Fiery and loyal are just some of the few. Nicole was one of the first people to welcome me to Purgatory and into this slightly dysfunctional family I’m now apart of. She never asked questions and just welcomed me with open arms. With that I got a first row seat to the epic love story that is Wayhaught. I got to watch as these two amazing women fell for each other and fell hard. I even got to go ring shopping. Twice!” The crowd laughed. “In all seriousness though. It has been amazing to watch you guys fall in love and grow stronger together. Thank you for letting me be apart of that journey. And Waverly, hold on to that girl you got there. I don’t think you’ll ever find anyone better. Congrats guys!”  
The audience applauded and Jeremy handed the mic to Robin who looked a little nervous. Nicole gave him a smile and Waverly sent him a secret thumbs up. Robin took a deep breath.  
“ I have know Waverly since high school. And while Jeremy had a front row seat to the Wayhaught story, I had a front row seat to all the jackasses Waverly dated. So all I can really say is, Thank God you slapped some sense into out girl Nicole! Especially because without you guys I would have never met Jeremy.” The crowd let out a silent aww. “ For that I am so thankful. Also thank you for sharing your big day for a moment.”

Jeremy looked at Robin confused. He looked at Waverly and Nicole who were both smiling. Jeremy then looked back at Robin to find him kneeling on the ground holding ring.   
“Jeremy Chetri, you are the love of my life. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Robin asked with a smile.   
Jeremy didn’t even have to think before launching into his now fiancée’s arms and shouting yes. The pair kissed as the room all applauded. Waverly and Nicole cheered and whistled loudly. 

Jeremy rested his forehead on Robins as he slid on the ring. The two looked at each other and smiled before walking back over to their seats hand in hand. Lastly up came Xavier Dolls holding a flute of champagne. When Nicole had asked him to be her Best Man/Maid of Honor, he gladly accepted. Nicole smiled at the man who had become very close to her heart after only a short time. It had all started when Dolls had offered her help to get over her trauma from the Bulsar Massacre. There had been a close call a month or two after Alice's birth when the crew thought Dolls was going to die, but after a month in a coma, he pulled through. Since then, the two law enforcers had gotten together weekly to discuss anything and everything on their minds.

"I first met Nicole when she came into my office uninvited and I threatened her with treason." The crowd laughed. "Soon after that I saw her again and asked for her assistance in tracking down a certain Waverly Earp to notify her that her sister was in a Situation. Again. She gladly complied, but not without first having to comment on a nearby truck that just happened to belong to Waverly's boyfriend at the time. Unfortunately. Those two times were this first times of many I saw Nicole's love for Waverly. I think after Shorty's Memorial, the while town could see it. Except for Wynonna of course." The crowd laughed again, and Wynonna rolled her eyes as she laughed with. " I have seen both of these incredible women smile and have a complete mood change by merely thinking of one another. I don't think I have ever seen partners work together so perfectly even in the middle of an argument. I have learned so much about love by just seeing these two interact with each other. Waverly, never ever let go of this women who is so willing to sacrifice herself for you, I've seen her do many times. Nicole, never let go of this soft and kind soul that is very much capable of handling herself, but if once in a full moon she falls, don't hesitate to help her back up. Keep on loving each other like you have been over the past five years, but for the sake of all of our sanity, please buy some locks." The crowd positively roared at Dolls' finishing statement and the couple in front turned a shade of red. After they had settled, Dolls raised his glass.

"To Waverly and Nicole Haugh-Earp. " he said, " May you always be happy and health and foremost find it together." The guests all echoed his sentiments and finally all the toasts had finished and it was time for the "Father-Daughter Dance. Waverly had always planned to dance with Gus and Gus had not one problem with that. The two took to the dance floor to glide around gracefully as Nicole watched on a sad smile on her face. Her own Father had declined the invitation to the wedding only a week before. Waverly didn't want to do the Dance at all, because Nicole had nobody to dance with, but Nicole insisted that she have the special dance with Gus. 

Suddenly a tap on her shoulder shook Nicole out of her thoughts. She turned around to see the grizzly retried Sheriff that had graciously walked her down the aisle. He held out a weathered hand in her direction. Nicole looked at him, confused. He cleared his throat.

"A pretty girl like you ought to have a special dance at her wedding." Nicole's eyes began to tear up at his words as she grasped his hand and rose. The two walked out to the middle of the floor and with Nicole's hands on his shoulder and in his hand, they began to dance. A moment passed as the two pairs danced to the song Daughters by John Mayer. Suddenly Nedley looked at her with a tear in his eye.

"I was so happy when you asked me to walk you down the aisle. You're like a daughter to me Nicole." A single tear rolled down his whiskered face. Nicole began to cry as well. She fell into his arms as the song came to an end and the crowd clapped loudly. 

Waverly watched the pair who were still hugging. She slowly wiped a tear off her face for what felt like the millionth time today. Her Aunt gave her another squeeze as Waverly laid her head onto the elder women's shoulder. Gus carefully lifted Waverly's face after a moment and wiped the tears off of her baby niece's face. She kissed her on the forehead and gave her one last hug as she whispered into her ear. 

"Glad you decided to stay honest kid." and Gus let her go as a tap on her shoulder alerted her to somebody's presence behind them. She turned to see a red eyed Nicole standing there.

"May I cut in?"

Gus grabbed Waverly's hand and put it in Nicole's. She gave the red-head a kiss on the cheek and walked back to her seat. As she looked around, she thought back to her own wedding and what a happy occasion that had been. She wiped a tear off of her weathered face as she thought back to those happier times with Curtis. How in love they had been and how she saw the same love in Nicole and Waverly's eyes.

* * *

Wynonna sat with a sleeping toddler in her arms as she watched her baby sister get twirled around with a huge smile on her face. Wynonna felt at peace. She was holding her child as she watched her baby sister dance with the woman she loved. When she thought back to all they had been through, she couldn't help but let out a sigh. Nothing was for certain in this life. If Wynonna had learned anything in her 32 years on this earth it was that. That and to never take anything for granted. She was lost in her thoughts until she felt Alice move in her arms. Wynonna looked down into ice blue eyes not unlike her fathers framed with beautiful long lashes that sparkled in the low lights.

"What is it baby?" she asked quietly. Alice rubbed her eyes with her fist and yawned and Wynonna's heart melted just a little more. 

"Nothin Mama." Alice said, "Wheres Auntie Waves and Coley?" Wynonna pointed to the couple on the dance floor who were rocking out to The Nights by Avicii with some of their guests. Alice sat up and pointed to them.

"I go dance with 'em?" Wynonna nodded.

"Sure Kid. Have fun." With that Alice slipped off her lap and ran to her Aunts. Nicole saw her coming and grabbed her when she got close enough and threw her up into the air. Alice let out a laugh-scream of happiness. Wynonna watched happily as her sister and her new sister in law danced with her daughter. She felt and felt Doc sit down next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder as they both watched a scene they thought would never happen become reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hoped you enjoyed!  
> Feel free to leave comments and criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the wedding and some humor for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a hot minute! Life has got some kinda crazy with the corona virus happening. But here ya go! Polite hate and comments are always appreciated.

Nicole and Waverly stood at the door thanking and goodbying to their guests. Nicole kept an arm around her wife as couples and families walked out. Finally after what felt like forever, they bid a goodbye to the last of them and Nicole let out a deep breath. Waverly turned to her with a sparkle in her tired eyes.

"Are you tired already Mrs. Haught-Earp?" she said. Nicole smiled 

"What? Tired? I could do this all day." She bent down and kissed her new wife lovingly.

"Jeez. Keep it in your pants Haughtsauce. That's my little sister your defiling there. Plus I got a kid watching." Wynonna walked up behind the couple with a sleepy looking Alice in her arms, Doc close behind. Nicole rolled her eyes and looked at her new sister in law. 

"Wynonna you do realize we are going to live together right?" she said. Wynonna made a face.

"Great so I'm going to be forced to watch you two be all lovely- dovy all the time? Gross dude." Wynonna walked towards the truck, " I'm going to put Alice to bed at the homestead. What ever you do tonight, just remember the kid and try to keep it quiet." Waverly and Nicole both blushed slightly. Doc tipped his hat at the newlyweds and followed Wynonna and his daughter to the truck. "Congratulation ladies, and Good night." he spoke softly.

The truck roared to life and drove away. Finally alone, Nicole wrapped her arms tighter around Waverly and laid her chin on top of her wife head. Waverly buried her face into Nicole neck and breathed in that relaxing scent of vanilla. The pair stood in silence for a moment wrapped around each other. Waverly sighed and moved to look into her wife's face. "Take me home?" she asked. Nicole smiled.

"Gladly."

* * *

Sun streamed in through Waverly's white curtains and Nicole groaned and moved to cover her face with her arm, but found it was being held hostage by Waverly across the bed. Nicole yawned and looked at her sleeping wife. She was cuddling Nicole's arm to her sheet covered chest and was snoring quietly. Nicole smiled at her relaxed face and carefully tried to regain control of her arm. Waverly groaned in her sleep and clutched the arm harder causing the redhead to laugh softly. She was finally able to free her arm and used both the grab her beautiful wife and tug her to her chest. Waverly nuzzled her face into Nicole's neck, slowly waking up. The two just sat slowly waking up to the sun's rays, but not wanting to leave the others embrace. Waverly reached up to place a sweet kiss on Nicole's lips.

Suddenly the door to their room was throw open and Alice ran into the room, closely followed by Gus who was staying at the homestead until the newlyweds were off to their honeymoon. Nicole quickly grabbed one of the many blankets on the bed to cover her and Waverly, who had sat up the commotion. 

"She's defiantly Wynonna's kid, that's for sure." Waverly grumbled. Nicole laughed at her comment while pulling her closer in order to maintain modesty for both the women. Alice jumped onto the bed just as Gus got a hold of her.

"Sorry girls." said Gus who was wrangling her giggling great niece. " This one woke up with some energy and is very intent on wreckin havoc." Nicole laughed again.

"No problem Gus. Just give us a minute to get dressed and we'll help with the little monster." Gus smiled knowingly at the couple.

"Oh take your time girls. I know I'd feel tired after yesterday without sleep." And with that Gus walked out shutting the door behind her. Waverly blushed tomato red at her aunt's comment and her wife had done the same. 

"At least we will be leaving tomorrow. No noise complaints in California." Nicole had surprised her love with a trip to California, and considering Waverly had never seen the Ocean before to say she was excited was an understatement. Waverly gave a little excited squeal and with that the two women got up and got ready for the day.

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Wynonna was laughing loudly. Nicole and Waverly entered the kitchen cautiously to find the heir choking on her coffee. She was sitting across from Gus and between them was an assortment of donuts. Nicole grabbed a rainbow sprinkle one as she watched Wynonna take calming breaths. Waverly began to make herself a cup of tea and a coffee for Nicole. 

"What's so funny 'Nonna?" she asked

"My child." Wynonna said gesturing to the living room where Waverly assumed she was. "First Gus told me what happened this morning with her bursting into your room and then the icing on the cake," Wynonna set her cup down, "She asked me if Auntie Waves was having a nightmare last night because she thought she heard _certain noises_." At that Nicole spit out her coffee that Waverly had just given her and began to cough aggressively to free the liquid from her lungs. Waverly had her hands over her rapidly reddening face as she realized exactly what Alice heard. Nicole gave another cough as her face turned about as red as her hair. Gus just watched on, amused at her girls banter. Finally Nicole stopped coughing and just kinda stood there looking at Wynonna.

"What did you tell her?" she whispered slightly horrified that the toddler had heard her and Waverly.

"Well I told her that Auntie Waves was having an adult nightmare and to not go into their room and try to go back to sleep." Nicole nodded her head slightly flabbergasted. "Adult nightmare. Okay." The redhead went back to sipping her coffee as Waverly, still slightly tomato colored, grabbed the whistling kettle. 

"So, ummm," Waverly began trying to regain at least a little dignity, " Nicole and I are leaving tomorrow at 5:30 from Purgatory Municipal Airport. You're taking us right Nonna?" Wynonna nodded. "As long as you don't try to scare my kid again, sure." Waverly glared at Wynonna as Alice skipped into the room. She saw her aunts and ran to give them a hug. 

"Auntie Waves! Auntie Coley!" Both women gave the young girl a hug. Nicole picked her up and sat her in her lap. Alice turned her ice blue eyes to look at Waverly. "Did ya sleep okay Auntie Waves? I hearded you last night, and Momma said you was having a nightmare." Waverly began to turn red again as Wynonna snickered into her coffee.

"I slept alright sweetie. Your Auntie Coley is really good at making nightmares go away." Waverly said.

"I bet she is" Wynonna snorted. Nicole kicked her under the table while Waverly sent her sister a dirty look. 

Gus just sat back and watched her grown girls, happy she was with her face and wishing Curtis could she their girls now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you want to see this turn into a kinda series or if you have any ideas for another fic. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly spend time with family and friends and reminisce about the old days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rereading the previous chapters and man, I am so sorry about that grammar y'all. I edited the first and second chapter so that y'all won't have to suffer through that ever again. I think I might make this into a series. Leave your thoughts in the comments below. Sorry for the wait.

Waverly hummed happily as she packed. Nicole watched her wife from the doorway, happy. She thought about all that they had been through. Waverly and Doc going into the garden, and every other supernatural thing Nicole had seen over the years she had been with the Earps. But even with that in mind, Nicole was so happy she decided to listen to Nedley all those years ago about going to get a coffee from Shorty's. 

Waverly turned and saw her wife in deep thought leaning against the doorway to their room. "Penny for your thoughts beautiful?" she said breaking Nicole out of her trance. Nicole walked over to her and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Waverly wrapped her arms around the taller women's neck while Nicole did the same to her waist.

"I was just thinking about when I first met you. In Shorty's." Nicole said. Waverly hummed.

"Those were sure different times." she said. Nicole agreed. 

"We've been through a lot since then." Waverly started to play with the baby hairs on Nicole's neck. "Yet I don't seem to regret any of it." The pair were now forehead to forehead. "I wouldn't change a single thing if it meant I couldn't have this. Alice. Wynonna and Doc. You." Waverly slid her lips up to Nicole's, and for a moment the two were in their own world, captured by the memories from the last five years. Alice running into Wynonna's arms soon after Wynonna killed the last revenant. Nicole asking both Wynonna and Gus for their blessings to marry Waverly. The slightly awkward moment when they both knelt down in the middle of Shorty's to ask the opposite to marry them, leading to the assortment of family and friends around to burst out laughing. Nicole holding Waverly's hand and pleading her to stay with them after they had gotten both her and Doc out of the Garden. The Christmas before Nicole became Sheriff. Their first kiss. Waverly sighed. Another moment passed.

"We have to finish packing before we go out to lunch." Nicole nodded. Both the women stayed still for another minute, wrapped around each other. Finally, Waverly separated herself from Nicole with one last kiss before turning to continue folding her clothes to put in her suitcase. Nicole walked over to the other side of their bed and began to place her stuff into a separate suitcase, smiling as she caught a glance at some of the "clothes" Waverly was packing. A comfortable silence filled the room as the women finished packing.

* * *

Lunch was a joyful and laughter filled event. The newlyweds wanted to spend time with their loved ones before leaving for a month. Jeremy rushed in followed by a smiling Robin.

"Sorry! We hit some unexpected traffic coming back from the city." He said slightly out of breath. Waverly squealed and sat up.

"Did you find something?" she said gesturing to the men's hands. Both held them out, showcasing simple gold and silver respectively on Jeremy and Robin's hands. 

"Aww! Simple. Cute. Good choice guys!" Waverly said. Robin laughed at Waverly's acceptance. "Thanks Waves. You guys all packed?" 

Nicole nodded, " Yup. All packed and ready to go." 

Suddenly, Alice ran through the door of Shorty's followed closely by her parents and launched herself into Nicole's lap. Nicole oof-ed as the girl's head made contact with her chest. She quickly grabbed her so she wouldn't fall. Alice wriggled on Nicole's lap so she could face her. Wynonna and Doc slid in the booth across the table from them as Gus walked over to the group with a tray of drinks. She placed the tray on the table and nudged Wynonna to scoot. Robin and Jeremy grabbed another table and connected it to the booth's table. Soon the empty table was filled with friends and family reminiscing about years past. 

"All I'm saying is that if Red here wasn't such a light weight maybe we would have won." Wynonna ended. Nicole set down her soda and pointed at Wynonna. 

"And if you had thought things through, we wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place." she said

"Well," Wynonna paused. "Fair." Waverly laughed at the banter between the two. It hadn't always been this easy between the two of them. To say it had been chilly between the two while her and Doc were stuck in the Garden was putting it lighty according to Jeremy and Robin. Both the women had been a mess and Nicole for a while had blamed Wynonna for it all. Both also drank pretty heavily which just led to bigger fights. Eventually Nedley sat both of them down and convinced them that none of what they were doing was helping Waverly and Doc. So they cleaned up their act and had a heart to heart. Waverly watched the two with love in her eyes. Part of her was actually happy that she wasn't here to she it. Her love and her sister in pain. She sighed and shook herself out of the dark thoughts rejoining the group conversation.

"At one point we had a bet going Wynonna." Dolls said. Wynonna was appalled

"Well in my defense I didn't even know that Waverly was into girls." she said.

"Wynonna love, I am a 175 year old man give or take a few years. I barely knew Ms. Waverly and I noticed." Doc said, smiling beneath his mustache. Wynonna scoffed and crossed her arms. Nicole laughed.

"What are you laughing at Haught? Half the time you're oblivious too." Wynonna said.

"Really." Nicole sat against the leather booth. "Name one time." 

"One word. Gooverly." Nicole considered that for a momnet.

"Doesn't count. I knew some thing was off."

"Supernatural stuff in Purgatory."

"Nope. I knew since before Jack."

Wynonna sat, stumped. Suddenly she sat up.

"I got it. Waves being half angel."

Nicole laughed again.

"I don't think that counts considering nobody knew except for like Bobo." 

This time it was Waverly's turn to laugh. Wynonna made a face at the younger woman.

"Wynonna, I don't know how many times I hinted or you walked in on Nicole and I. Frankly if I had known about that bet I would have put in money." Waverly said.

"I walked in on you maybe twice and that wasn't until you guys were dating." Wynonna retaliated.

" You basically walked in to the police station to us kissing and all you asked us what we were doing in Nedley's office." Waverly felt Nicole tense beside her and after a moment Waverly realized what she had said. Wynonna laughed at the faces of the couple as they turned to look at the retired sheriff. Nedley stared back at them emotionless.

"I don't want to know." was all he said. Nicole and Waverly nodded as they both blushed and turned back to Wynonna.

"Anyhow." Nicole said trying to change the subject and get her mind off a certain event that happened on a certain couch in a certain bosses room. Conversation continued until the couple had to leave. Hugs were exchanged and goodbyes were said as Wynonna hopped into the truck to take the wives to the airport.

* * *

Waverly watched the commotion around her as her and Nicole waited to board their plane. Nicole was on her phone looking at something. Waverly spotted another couple across the terminal. They were tangled together around their stuff and sleeping. Waverly smiled. She felt Nicole's arm encircle her and she laid her head onto Nicole's shoulder. Nicole kissed her head. 

"What's in your head beautiful?" she asked.

"Nothing much. I love you." Waverly answered. Nicole smiled.

"I love you too. Forever and always." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for putting up with my weird update days and terrible grammar and spelling. I hope you enjoyed. As always leave comments and criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
